The first generation of optical fiber systems in the public telephone network used proprietary architectures, equipment line codes, multiplexing formats, and maintenance procedures. This diversity complicated the task of the Regional Bell Operating Companies and the interexchange carriers who needed to interface their equipment with these diverse systems.
To ease this task, Bellcore initiated an effort to establish a standard for connecting one optical fiber system to another. That standard is officially named the Synchronous Optical Network but it is more commonly called “SONET.” The international version of the standard is officially named the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy but it is more commonly called “SDH.”
Although differences exist between SONET and SDH, those differences are mostly in terminology. In virtually all practical aspects, the two standards are the same, and, therefore, virtually all equipment that complies with either the SONET standard or the SDH standard also complies with the other. For the purposes of this specification, the combined acronym/initialism “SONET/SDH” is defined as the Synchronous Optical Network or the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy or both.
With the proliferation of broadband services, the need exists for enhanced SONET/SDH network architectures.